Gathering evidence
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Apenas colhendo evidencias...CUIDADO SPOILER EPI 5X10 - FIC ONE-SHOT


Título: Gathering evidence

Autora: Fernanda  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, spoiler 5ª Temporada, smut.**  
Advertências: sexo, spoiler epi 5x10.  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Apenas colhendo evidencias...

***

_**17:45 h., Instituto Jeffersonian, sala da Dra. Brennan...**_

_ Eu vou ter que remover suas roupas. – ela disse com naturalidade.

_ Por que ? – ele perguntou espantado.

_ Porque se você mesmo tirá-la, poderá comprometer as partículas de evidencia e Hodgins pode perder a chance de identificar todas elas.

_ Não pretendo tirar minhas roupas aqui, Bones !

_ Booth, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que precisamos das evidencias !

_ Eu tenho escolha ? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

_ Se quiser resolver esse caso, sabe que não.

Booth suspirou e ficou imóvel, enquanto Bones tirava sua roupa. Quando Cam entrou na sala ele achou que fosse morrer de vergonha. Estava só de cueca e meias, com a Dra. Temperance Brennan ajoelha na sua frente, "colhendo evidências".

Cam sabia dos sentimentos dele pela parceira, o que só fez aumentar o desconforto dele. Booth agradeceu ao fato de estar cheio de gente entrando na sala e ele estar super sem graça, pelo menos não precisaria se preocupar em tentar disfarçar seu desejo por ela, pois só o que faltaria para completar sua humilhação seria ficar excitado na frente dela quando ela o tocasse.

Booth pensou que já estava livre depois dela tirar seu terno e camisa quando ela o mandou sentar num carrinho com rodas.

_ Por que ? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

_ Vou levá-lo para o equipamento que mede radiação, Booth. Funciona como uma Ressonância magnética. Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Eu te levo, pois se você colocar os pés no chão a radiação que pode ser que haja em você pode se dissipar, e não podemos correr esse risco.

_ O que me preocupa é o fato de você querer me levar nu para passear pelos corredores do Jeffersonian, Bones ! – ele retrucou entre dentes.

_ Você não está nu, Booth. Essa sua cueca é bem discreta por sinal. Se você estivesse usando uma sunga, pode ser que aparecesse seu...

_ Bones ! - ele a repreendeu depressa.

_ Desculpe, eu me esqueço do seu bloqueio relacionado a sexo... – ela sorriu.

_ Eu não... – ele começou mas depois desistiu. – Esqueça... Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Booth sentou-se no carrinho e deixou-se levar.

* * *

_**18:20 h., Instituto Jeffersonian, sala de exames...**_

Para evitar qualquer risco desnecessário de contaminação, as normas do Instituto mandam que apenas uma pessoa do Laboratório fique na sala durante o exame, por isso ficaram apenas os dois sozinhos. O exame seguiu, monótono como sempre. Quando terminou ela se aproximou para desligar o aparelho e tirá-lo do "túnel".

Booth respirou fundo diversas vezes quando ela se debruçou sobre ele para tirá-lo do aparelho. A curva dos seios dela ficaram próximas de seu rosto, testando seu frágil auto-controle. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas os abriu rapidamente ao sentir a mão dela em seu rosto.

_ Por que você está tão nervoso, Booth ?

_ Eu não estou nervoso... Só desconfortável. – ele foi sincero.

_ Por que ? - ela não se contentou com a resposta evasiva. – Sabe que não vou machucá-lo... e sabe também que eu já te vi com menos roupa do que isso.

_ Mas as circunstancias eram outras, eu ainda não estava... – ele parou abruptamente.

Booth quase mordeu a língua. Quase tinha revelado a verdade a ela. Quase. Ele se sentou na maca.

_ Você não estava o que, Booth ?

Temperance lançou a ele um olhar magoado quando percebeu que ele não ia responder. Antes da cirurgia eles não tinham segredos, agora ele era sempre evasivo com ela. Ao vê-la magoada o coração dele se apertou. Detestava vê-la magoada ou triste.

_ Bones... – ele começou.

_ Você não confia mais em mim... – ela disse e tentou se afastar.

Booth a segurou rapidamente pelo braço.

_ Espera ! Não é isso !

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Temperance mordeu o lábio, subitamente consciente e nervosa com essa proximidade.

_ Então o que é ? Por favor, seja sincero comigo !

Booth fechou os olhos e suspirou. Segurou a mão dela e a puxou para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Ele olhou nos olhos dela.

_ Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer vai te chocar... Mas eu não posso mais guardar isso dentro de mim. Todos já sabem, não é justo que você não saiba.

Temperance de repente sentiu medo do que ia ouvir. E se ele não quisesse mais trabalhar com ela ? Só de pensar nisso seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela as segurou. Não ia chorar feito boba na frente dele, ainda mais antes de saber o grande segredo. Booth continuou.

_ O que você acha que eu tenho escondido de você, o que me fez ficar estranho, é que eu estou apaixonado por você, Temperance. Eu te amo.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, chocada demais para falar. Booth pensou: a sorte está lançada... eu provavelmente a perdi. Temperance não saberia dizer quanto tempo ela permaneceu estática, olhando naqueles maravilhosos olhos castanhos, constatando e se deliciando com a verdade nas palavras dele.

Somente quando ele se levantou para se afastar é que ela percebeu que tinha sido tempo demais e reagiu. Ela segurou o braço dele com força, as unhas entrando em sua carne. Booth a olhou esperançoso e ela não perdeu mais tempo, se levantou também, o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou.

Booth sorriu contra os lábios dela e a abraçou com força, puxando-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela enquanto invadia seus lábios entreabertos com a língua ávida. O beijo foi longo, apaixonado e cada vez mais sensual. Temperance percebeu a excitação dele e sorriu. Booth afastou os lábios dos dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Vamos embora daqui...

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Eles correram de volta para a sala dela, Booth se vestiu em tempo recorde e eles saíram correndo do Instituto de mãos dadas, deixando todos para trás, boquiabertos.

* * *

_**19:10, apartamento da Temperance...**_

Ele empurrou a porta com o pé enquanto eles entravam aos tropeços pelo apartamento dela. Os beijos seguiam incontroláveis, pareciam querer recuperar o tempo perdido. As mãos acariciando o corpo do outro, e removendo as roupas quase que com desespero, as línguas entrelaçadas.

Quando chegaram até o quarto, ambos estavam nus. Booth se jogou na cama e a puxou, deitando-a em cima dele. Ele a beijou na boca ao mesmo tempo em que segurava-a pelos quadris, esfregando-a nele para que ela sentisse o poder de sua masculinidade.

Temperance gemeu ao contato íntimo e delicioso. Booth sorriu e rolou com ela, pressionando-a contra o colchão. Ele deslizou os lábios para baixo no corpo dela, beijando seu pescoço, colo e parou nos seios fartos.

Quando ele cobriu um mamilo rígido com os lábios quentes, ela gemeu alto e agarrou seus ombros com as unhas. Ele sentiu as mãos dela em seu cabelo enquanto lambia, mordiscava e sugava seus seios.

Temperance estava impaciente para senti-lo dentro de si. Ela o puxou pelos cabelos, forçando-o a encará-la.

_ Por favor... – ela sussurrou.

_ Nós temos a noite toda, quero prová-la inteirinha... – ele sussurrou contra seus lábios, beijando-a novamente.

_ Não agora... por favor, Seeley, eu preciso de você...

Booth se emocionou ao ouvir aquilo. O som de seu nome saindo dos lábios dela em tom de súplica foi o melhor som que ele tinha ouvido em meses. Ele sorriu e se deu por vencido. O resto ficaria para a segunda vez, e a terceira, e a quarta...

Ela estendeu o braço, pegando um preservativo na mesa de cabeceira e estendeu a ele. A intensidade olhar deles era esmagadora, mas nenhum deles desviou o olhar. Booth suave e lentamente se posicionou para entrar nela. Ele beijou seus lábios lentamente, enquanto se enterrou profundamente dentro dela. Ela arfou e gemeu, mas logo ele percebeu que era um gemido de prazer e não de dor, como ele temia, ele balançou lentamente seus quadris contra os dela, fazendo Temperance emitir outro gemido de prazer.

Logo os dois estavam ofegantes, movendo-se num ritmo louco. Momentos depois ela sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo. Trêmula, buscou novamente os lábios dele, e por longos segundos, Booth ouviu de seus lábios palavras desconexas e sussurros roucos, ela parecia perdida num orgasmo longo e delicioso.

Em seguida foi a vez dele, ele acelerou ainda mais os movimentos dos quadris e explodiu sobre ela, apertando-a ainda mais em seus braços. Lentamente, os movimentos foram se acalmando. Booth afundou o rosto entre os cabelos macios, beijando-a carinhosamente, os corações ainda acelerados, as respirações ofegantes.

_ Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu mas em seguida ficou séria e Booth percebeu que ela pensou que ele esperava a mesma resposta.

_ Hei... Eu não espero nada, ok ? – ele disse baixinho para acalmá-la.

Temperance sorriu novamente e, depois de um tempo, começou a falar baixinho.

_ Se por definição o amor significa ficar desesperada numa sala de cirurgia, pensando no que fazer da minha vida se o perder...se significa sonhar com você todas as noites, se significa querer esganar as mulheres que chegam perto de você, se significa sentir o pânico tomar conta de mim quando descubro que você foi sequestrado... se significa querer morrer, quando perdi você com aquele tiro... Então, sim, Seeley Booth. Eu amo você.

Ela percebeu os olhos dele ficarem marejados de lágrimas e o abraçou. Ficaram assim por muito tempo, até o desejo começar a se manifestar novamente...

**FIM**


End file.
